degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170328134909
Out of all the ships on Rob's blog, I actually care about quite a few of them. ♥ The only ship on this list that I consider an OTP. My perfect, healthy babies who deserve an actual shot at a real, genuine relationship outside of Tristan. They are undeniably good for each other and make each other feel happy and validated. They are extremely underrated, but I loved these two. Trina was a sweetheart and they were able to understand and relate to each other on a deep level. From what we saw of them, they were a pretty stable and happy couple, certainly worthy of their endgame status. What can I say - I love trash. I completely recognize that these two were very problematic and toxic and I understand why people dislike them for that reason. However, I have the biggest soft spot for them. They were very entertaining to watch and an interesting, albeit deeply problematic ship, but they were more than all of that. They were able to relate to and understand one another on a deep level. Esme is one of the few people in Miles' life who had such a deep understanding and unconditional patience as to what he was struggling with internally, and Miles was one of the few people Esme allowed herself to be vulnerable around. But, I'm okay with them not speaking to each other if it means they can both end up feeling happy and healthy. I just wish they didn't turn into such a nasty conflict, but it is what it is. I don't ship them anymore and I moved on from them pretty quickly since Zig was being a nasty douchebag and Zoe came out as a lesbian... and how could you miss Novas when something as beautiful and pure as Zasha exists. <3 But they were OTP status in Seasons 13 and 14A. I loved how Zig was genuinely kind, thoughtful, and caring around her - something we never saw when he was with Tori and Maya. They were two peas in the same pod and were able to relate to and understand each other on a deep level. If you look at their page on the wiki, you'll definitely find tons of appreciation posts from me since I rooted for them for years. They were awkward, but absolutely adorable together. Not to mention, they were a pretty realistic representation of middle school relationships since they are usually very awkward. :P Too bad Kendra was blackholed, because she and Tendra were cute and sweet. Similar to Toby/Kendra, they were kind of irrelevant and awkward, but really adorable and sweet together. Even though I hate how they wrote Spencer off, I'm glad they were endgame. They're a NOTP but ugh, I was such a huge fan of them back in 2011-2012. I still feel as if their personalities would match well, given their common interests and shared experiences, but their situation, timing, and Craig's fuckboy-ness ruined the prospect of them being a good couple.